


Sol

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, twins theory, two ciel theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Mother always told him he was the ground. Big Brother, he was the sky. The sky needed walking ground - some hard surface to plant his feet on and etch his path. Big Brother was named after the sky because, as Mother said, the moment he opened his big blue eyes, they saw he’d go far when he grew up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ’Two Ciels Theory’ that’s been floating around and getting more wild with the new chapters (chapter 90+). This is merely a little story I wrote based on that theory, which I support and don’t support at the same time. I love the theory of Ciel having a twin, but I love the psychoanalysis people have made about Ciel’s mental state now and during his time in captivity. These people are extremely smart, yo, and I agree with everyone's theories. lol ; ^ ; So yeah.

Mother always told him he was the ground. Big Brother, he was the sky. The sky needed walking ground - some hard surface to plant his feet on and etch his path. Big Brother was named after the sky because, as Mother said, the moment he opened his big blue eyes, they saw he’d go far when he grew up.

 

In their class, twins weren't accepted. Noble families frowned upon the subjects of twins because then, with twins, disputes of who should be the heir would erupt.

 

When they were born, he was a minute or two separated from his Brother. The head nurse  had taken Brother out of the room to wash and when Mother had winced and forced him out, their faithful butler swept him up and slipped away to a secluded part of the manor to clean him away from the unknowing eyes of the doctors and nurses who knew none the less.

 

Years later, it became a dance. He was a sick child, inheriting his mother’s illness of asthma. Because of such weakness, he was tucked away into the back of the manor, only visited from his brother and his parents. If his fevers or coughs reached a horrible peak, he’d be carried to Brother’s room and called on as his brother, since the two were identical twins.

 

No one knew. As he had said, it became a dance. They would take turns acting as the oldest child. The golden child. The sky of Phantomhive, Ciel. He had come to see their differences. Ciel was always cheerful and smiles, a big heart and wide, puppy-like eyes. He was silent, the coughs always leaving his throat raw. He didn't smile much - not much to smile at, when all he had to look at were his books and the outside world from his curtained window.

 

Ciel was perfect. Their cousin, Elizabeth, was engaged to him. She loved him dearly. When he had to take Ciel’s place (which wasn't often, only when Ciel went with their father on business) to enjoy her presence, he saw her for more than a little girl. He saw the strength in her steps, the way she held herself - ready to pounce-, how when she thought he wasn't looking, her eyes would observe him, judge him, take in every single detail he had to offer.

 

It was a dance. Ciel would leave to go with their father, learn about the Phantomhive secrets, and he would stay behind to lay in bed or follow their mother or their Grandpa  ‘butler’ around like a lost puppy.

 

“Sol,” his mother would say as he followed after her, clenching onto her dress, “I love you so much. But you understand, don’t you? You are the ground, your brother the sky. He will need you to support you. He will be the light, you the shadows, following him and pointing him in the right direction.” Sol - ground, dirt, nothing - would nod, taking the speech with dead eyes and a pale complexion.

 

Ciel loved their dog, Sebastian. When they were smaller, he’d ride the gigantic, fluffy, lovable dog like a horse and sleep with him on the carpet when the weather was too chilly to be outside. Sol loved Ciel, who loved Sebastian, so he too loved Sebastian. When Ciel was gone, Sebastian would mill around Sol, not too close like he was with Ciel, but still close to the boy, as if saying he’d protect him, even if he wasn't Ciel. Sebastian seemed to be the only one who saw Sol as his own person.

 

“Sol,” he father would say during the night when Sol would sit upon his lap, resting against the man as Ciel sat in their mother’s lap, lulled to sleep by the fire burning in the hearth, “you are the ground Ciel walks on. That isn't a bad thing. The ground is strong, solid. The ground is the thing that catches people when they fall, cushions them from endless plunder. The ground is cold to the touch but warm under layers and layers. The ground is beautiful, inside and out. The ground stands beside the sky, which is transparent. The sky is big, loving, and wide. You two are our precious worlds. Never think any different.”

 

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were wonderful parents. They didn't name him Sol to degrade him. No, it was the opposite. They named it to praise him. His existence was important. Sol understood that.

 

When that night happened and everything burned, Sol knew just how important Ciel was to him. When he came upon their bleeding, pained Grandpa and their dead Sebastian and he saw the men carrying Ciel’s limp body away from their motionless parents, he knew.

 

The imprisonment wasn't something Sol ever wanted to relive. Ever. Between the endless hands that touched him, harmed him, branded him, tainted him, he never wanted to remember. Ciel though, no matter the beatings or the starvation they went through, smiled happily, as if they were merely playing a game in their endless open yard. Sol admired and worried about that, how his Big Brother Ciel could just smile and emit such a carefree emotion at all times. Nothing ever seemed to break him. Not when their cell mates died, not when men and women forced themselves on the helpless, bound boys, not when gruel that tasted of foul rotting corpses was shoved down their throats.

 

Sol loved Ciel. He loved his blue eyes (green in the light, a trait from their Mother), his star-dust colored hair, his baby-face full of fat that could never been ridden of no matter the hours of playing in the garden, his limbs. Sol loved it all. This was his precious brother, the one who would climb to the top and succeed at all that crossed his path.

 

When Ciel was dragged to the altar, hands touching and gripping and bruising him, Sol could only thrash against the bars of the cage helplessly. This was his Ciel and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The rage of the situation bubbled up.

 

Rage; at those who were touching his Ciel and pinning him to the stone altar. Sadness; he had seen what came from those who were laid upon the altar - blood, blood, blood. Horror; they couldn't kill him! Not his Ciel! Fear; would he be next? He had failed to protect his precious Big Brother.

 

Amidst the bubbling emotions that made him dizzy and his grip on the bars tighten, he felt something dark crawl into his soul. A dark little whisper, teasing him with power to save his brother. To destroy those who tried to knock Ciel out of the sky.

 

The knife sunk into skin and Sol screamed as if he was the one being stabbed. A dark chuckle echoed along the surrounding, shadows twisting and dancing as if alive.

 

Of course, this meant nothing to Sol, whose eyes were trained solely on Ciel, whose eyes were glassy and his head tilted in a way to where he was facing Sol.

 

He barely heard the demon speaking to him. He just wanted out of the cage, to be with his sky. He didn't register anything that was really being said, nor what he had responded with.

 

Ciel CIEL CIEL CIEL CIEL CIELCIELCIELCIELCIELCIELCIEL- a searing pain cut off all thoughts and he could only scream at the top of his raw lungs as it felt as if his eyeball was melting. The demon had freed him and without a second thought, Sol stumbled his way to Ciel’s body. Their family ring, Ciel’s ring, was laying on the floor in a puddle of Ciel’s blood. Sol couldn't make himself to look at the corpse - body - person.

 

Thankfully the demon didn't question the twin laying dead on the altar. He merely looked to his new small master, who was staring at the ring with dead eyes. Something seemed to spark in them, however, for he clenched the ring tightly.

 

“What is my tiny master’s name?” The demon asked with a coy tone, watching the child’s every move. The boy looked up, one eyes burning with their contract seal, the other dead with lost innocence and heavy with lies and hatred.

 

“I am…” the boy trailed off. He always played the dance, of being Ciel Phantomhive. To the world, there was only one child. Ciel. Ciel wasn’t there anymore. Not anymore. No more. Gone. Dead. No longer alive. Who was left? Sol. Who knew Sol? Mother, Father, Ciel, Grandpa. All dead. No one. Who knew Ciel? Everyone. Anyone. Alive. Who were they expecting to come back to them, if found? Ciel Phantomhive. No, not just Ciel Phantomhive.

 

“I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of the Phantomhive family,” Ciel Sol Ciel spoke, his shoulders slumping. No one would miss Sol. No one even knew him. Everyone would mourn for the poor loss of Ciel, the smiley boy who everyone loved.

 

“Oh? Is that so?” The demon spoke, stepping out of the shadows in a butler’s attire, “well, with any Earl, you must have a loyal butler. Tell me, Young Master, what shall my name be?”

 

Loyal. A name to give a loyal butler - demon -. Someone who would protect him no matter what, someone who would see him for himself. Only one person, being, living creature did that.

 

“Sebastian,” Ciel spoke, eyes brightening for a second at the remembrance of his loveable dog. Sebastian - he could see it, the loyal eyes staring down at him, not judging, not loving, but protective nonetheless - raised an eyebrows and inquired if it was the name of a late-butler or family member.

 

“My dog,” Ciel elaborated, seeing how the demon twitched at the explanation. Ciel wondered why. He loved Sebastian, who loved the Real Ciel, his brother, his sky, his -

 

“Let’s got then,” Sebastian spoke and before Ciel could even blink, they were outside the burning building of his imprisonment.

 

“I am Ciel Phantomhive,” he whispered to himself. He was Ciel, Sol was Ciel, Ciel had died and became Sol. Sol died, Ciel lived. Ciel died, Sol lived. Ciel was the sky and the ground mixed together. He was transparent, open, his mind cunning and as big as the sky - his touch was cold and his existence as solid and painful as the ground they walked on. If anyone crossed him, Ciel,  they’d fall right into him, smashing into the hard, unforgiving soil that covered him. He was fierce, he was deadly. He had dyed the sky as black as his heart and wasn't afraid to do the same for everyone else.

 

He was the phantom. The shadow that stood in the shadows.

  
Ciel wasn't here anymore. The sky had fallen, and only the ground remained.


End file.
